


互宠日常

by Jesststm



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesststm/pseuds/Jesststm
Summary: 忽然get到这对的萌点 写颗糖豆舔舔 时间线是世界杯法国v比利时赛后 全是bug 慎入





	互宠日常

彼时阿扎尔刚冲完澡，敲门声又响了，八成是卢卡库打游戏没找全队友又折回来缠他了。

他叹口气，随手套上条拳击短裤去开了门，看清来人后他下意识地收紧了握门把的手，只露了半张脸给那人。

“你来干嘛？”阿扎尔语气不善。

“我怕你不高兴，请了假过来安慰你。”门外的高大男人咧开嘴给了阿扎尔一个傻的冒泡的笑。

两个小时前比利时队刚刚输了半决赛，对方有个球员狠狠绊了他一脚，而这个人还是他的男朋友，现在他们俩正在他房间门口面面相觑。真是好极了。

“你来的时候就不怕被我队友打啊。”阿扎尔白眼翻到头顶，努力绷住一张臭脸。

“我在电梯里碰到Kevin De Bruyne了，他还叫我小心点，因为你心情不好，他怕我挨打。”

“恭喜你说对了，Oli，我现在真的想打人，所以在我发飙之前，滚。”阿扎尔瓮声瓮气地说完就要把门关上，眼疾手快如吉鲁连忙把一条胳膊塞进门里，然后是响彻走廊的凄厉惨叫。

“你有毛病啊！”阿扎尔拽住那条惨遭碾压的胳膊手忙脚乱地捂住他男朋友的嘴巴把他整个人拉进房间，房门砰地关闭，阿扎尔刚松手，法国人就把他拉进自己的怀抱。

“我好想你。”大个子男人把自己的脑袋整个埋进阿扎尔的肩窝，声带震动带来阿扎尔的肩膀一股酥麻。

“别拒绝我，”阿扎尔只是僵硬了一瞬，法国人便将他箍得更紧，“我为赛场上我做过的混账事道歉，但我不是故意的，我发誓。”

阿扎尔和吉鲁在世界杯正赛期间除了寥寥几次facetime基本没怎么联系，随着法国和比利时在群雄逐鹿中节节胜利，两只队伍碰面的可能性愈发扩大。早在半决赛开始前他就做好了一切思想准备，胜利亦或失败，都是很好很好的结果了，虽然败北的确让他眼眶酸涩——只是阿扎尔没想到吉鲁会因为这事专程跑到比利时国家队下榻的酒店来只为见他一面，确保他一切还好。

“行了你，不就一个月不见面嘛，真是的。”阿扎尔抱怨着，嘴角却翘起，抬手揉乱了吉鲁柔软的棕发，另一条胳膊环过他男友的后颈。

“我还以为你真的生我气了——你宁愿去抱Hugo也不抱我。”大个子男人哼哼唧唧。

“你活该，我刚才就不该给你开门。”

“那我就要在门外唱一夜的《冰雪奇缘》*。”

阿扎尔觉得一阵恶寒。

 

他们就像两个蠢毙了的高中生一样站着抱了足有一个世纪那么久，直到吉鲁像只被摸爽了的大狗狗一样松开手瞪着蓝眼睛认真看着阿扎尔，然后不容置疑地按住比利时人的后脑勺将他拉进一个亲吻里。

两个人从浅尝辄止的啄吻一步步深入到舌尖交缠，饥渴地交换着彼此的津液，似是要弥补一个月来缺失的每一丝温存。

情欲的潮水沸腾着在大脑里嘶嘶作响，吉鲁把阿扎尔一步步推搡到床上，大手伸进短裤揉捏比利时人肉感十足的屁股，当法国人的手指探向那个入口时，比利时的小队长忽然像只受惊的兔子从床上弹起来，牙齿成功咬到了吉鲁没收回去的舌头，他们额头相撞，大个子男人站起来捂住嘴巴踉跄了几步。

“Ed，又怎么了？”吉鲁欲哭无泪。

“世界杯期间要禁欲，别告诉我你们教练没说过这个。”阿扎尔喘息着说，又直直地倒在床上大口呼吸，平复叫嚣着的欲望。

吉鲁好气又好笑地叉起了腰，复走过来躺在自己男友身边，整个人贴在他身上，半硬的器官硌着比利时人的腰侧，平时没羞没臊的阿扎尔此时耳朵红的像烧起来。

 

两个人都不说话，阿扎尔很快便觉得昏昏欲睡，吉鲁喷洒在他颈侧的鼻息和温暖的臂膀让他自开赛以来就紧绷的神经逐渐软化，连带着四肢都软绵绵的，好像要陷进床垫。

 

“你决定了？”吉鲁忽然问。

“什么？”阿扎尔声音模糊。

“去皇马踢球。”

阿扎尔一下子清醒过来。

“我不知道。也许。”他嘴唇开了又合，最后只含糊不清地说。

“那没关系，我随时都可以飞过去见你，而且你知道虽然Benzema和我闹得挺僵但是Varane还是我的好朋友……”

“我不想谈这个，转会又不是我一个人能决定的，”阿扎尔低声打断了吉鲁，他侧过身，向后挪了一点确保自己的背和吉鲁的胸腹契合在一起，“我现在只想和你在一起。”

“我就不一样，”吉鲁把比利时小个子整个圈在怀里，轻吻他的发旋，“何止现在，我想永远都和你在一起。”

“要留在这里过夜吗？”

“那教练和队友都会杀了我的，”吉鲁又咯咯笑起来，用力揉了揉阿扎尔的脑袋，翻身下了床，“我差不多该走了，至少我男朋友不生气了，虽然他不愿意和我做。”

“不是我不愿意！——是我不能，你也不能……”阿扎尔越说声音越小。

“世界杯结束你可要补偿我。”吉鲁指了指自己已经消退的欲望，换得阿扎尔一个白眼。

“那你就把大力神杯赢回来，不然你就不能上我的床。”

“遵命，我亲爱的。”吉鲁夸张地向阿扎尔行了个告别礼。

吉鲁轻手轻脚地离开，走廊的灯洒进房间，然后一切归于平静。

阿扎尔翻身趴在吉鲁刚才躺过的那片皱褶，鼻子埋进床单里，努力捕捉法国人残余的气息。

他很快睡着了。

 

end

《冰雪奇缘》*：恶趣味，想象一哈lulu对门里的小扎同学高唱“Eden你想不想堆个雪人～”。


End file.
